Pulse density modulation is a form of modulation used to represent an analog signal with digital data. A pulse density modulation signal utilizes the relative density of the pulses to represent the amplitude of the analog signal. There are various methods for encoding an analog signal into a digital signal. For instance, encoding methods such as delta-sigma modulation takes a multi-bit signal and convert it to ones and zeros generally referred to as a bitstream. However, such encoding methods tend to be unstable at high densities, and therefore many encoding methods set limits on the pulse densities that can be processed in order to satisfy the stability requirements. Therein lies the need to provide a method and apparatus for high density pulse density modulation without the aforementioned shortcomings.